


Spider Web

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Finding a Hero (Original Version) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Drama, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Series: Finding a Hero (Original Version) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799470
Collections: Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Spider Web

One thing about the Weasly Twins were that they were always looking for new ingredients for their trick snacks. Because time had rewound, not only were they having to redo everything due not to forgetting the recipes, but preparing some for sale, they were also finding that they had the chance to improve upon what they used to have.

Now, Hermione had to move due to the fact that a book was released detailing Harry Potter's first year and she and her family got ousted from their home and had to move to an island. This fact actually turned out to be really good for the twins because Hermione had been able to meet Elves, Hobbits and Dwarves.

Because she had met them, she had axcess to new ingredients that the twins had never imagined before. However, Hermione was very steadfast in their experiments and what they did with them, so they couldn't ask her for help, so they ended up having to ask someone else.

This person happened to be named Irumi Hikari, an Elfling happened to also go by the name Lalaith, not to mention a few others. They had taken up writing to her and had wondered if she had anything that she could find that would be good for _chemical_ experiment. The Elfling seemed to understand that, though not understand what it was used for.

She said that she had something for them to use and to show up at Diagon Alley… she would be there with Hermione. This happened to be the reason why Ron had decided to come along with the twins and their father.

"I tell you, that girl isn't going to show… she's as flighty as Luna Lovegood and she isn't even blond," Ron stated, pursing his lips together.

"You only say that,"

"Because she has an odd lookout on life,"

Ron was about to say something else to the twins who were glowering at him, when he saw Hermione approaching with the oddly clad Elfling… she seemed to be stuck in a medieval time frame, or something along those lines. The two girls seemed to be arguing about something while Irumi carried two wicker baskets, on stacked on top of the other.

Hermione and she came closer and Ron could hear a hissing sound, something that sounded familiar. Irumi then set the wicker baskets down on the table. Hermione turned to Ron.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice indicating that she was upset about him being here.

"I came with them so I could see you… do you have a problem with that?" Ron commented.

Irumi however was focused on the twins. "You two have to promise me that you will be very careful with these… their venom is very paralytic. And you must kill the black one before it grows too big."

"What exactly is it that you brought?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't think you should be here right now," Hermione commented. She then turned to Fred and George. "You two have to promise to keep those things away from Ron. It's bad enough that she's breaking most likely some law or another bringing them from one country to another…"

"I told you Hermione… they came from Middle Earth, so I don't think they fall under that," Irumi commented. "Though you do have to kill the black one defiantly… the white one, if you kill Shelby I will hurt you two."

"Shelby… who's Shelby?"

"A Mirkwood Milk Spider," Hermione commented dryly. "The other one is a normal Mirkwood Spider."

"Spider!" Ron said, suddenly falling out of his chair, extremely pale.

"He's afraid of spiders?" Irumi commented.

"I thought you knew that," Hermione commented. "Or perhaps you didn't. Anyways… what are your grandfather and uncle going to do if they find out you've been messing with those spiders."

"Oh, I know… skin me alive. I wouldn't expect the least. However, I don't plan on getting caught… and anyways… the Mirkwood Elves have a liking to Shelby."

"Spider…"

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione said, glaring at him. "I still don't get how come Shelby is so special."

"Shelby is white and her paralytic fluids are more potent then the other spiders. She also is good at hunting rats, though she prefers milk… which is an oddity in itself. She also doesn't have the drive to kill, maim or hunt us Elves like the others. Plus… she hasn't grown any bigger, where as a normal Mirkwood spider would be a hundred times this size, if not more," the Elfling explained. She opened up the container on top then slammed the lid quickly. "Oops… that's the black spider!"

" 'mione… she can't be serious!" Ron stammered out. "Your new friend is crazy!"

"Remind me never to take you to Mirkwood…" Irumi commented.

"I thought Ginny told us it was no longer called that…" Fred commented.

"Huh… oh, there are still a few dark places. Plus… most of the texts and histories I've read have referred it to Mirkwood. I have kinsman in Mirkwood, my Uncle, but I didn't grow up there, I grew up in Anwe," Irumi said, switching the two wicker baskets. She pulled out a milk white spider that was not even fully white as it had a thin layer around the edges that seemed to be clear.

"Ahh!" Ron said, as he dove under the table to get away from what he considered a monstrosity.

Fred and George though watched as Irumi put the spider against her shoulder and began to stroke it and it suddenly let out a purring sound, a kind that wasn't like a cats but was still soothing like one. George shook his head at her. "Good grief… that thing is absolutely tame."

"Hagrid would love one…" Fred commented, shaking his head.

"Yeah… she's as nutty as he is!" Ron snapped from under the table. It was then that Mr. Weasly came up to them.

"Ahh… where exactly did you get that?"

"Middle Earth…" Irumi commented. "Thus the rules and regulations don't cover it."

"I… ahh, are you two going to be taking these home," the man asked his two sons.

"Yes…" came the chorus.

"Well… ahh, your mother will have a fit," the man said. "Is this why we came all the way out here?"

"Yes…"

"Get those things away from me. Kill them!" Ron said.

"You're to only kill the black one!" Irumi commented. "Shelby is quite nice and friendly. He drinks milk."

"How do you know it isn't a female and won't lay eggs all over our house," Ron commented.

This caused Irumi to bend over with the spider still on her shoulder. "Please… my Aunt has studied biology and told me."

"Can't trust you… ahh!" Ron said, scurrying backwards.

"Yes… well, let's pack these things up before someone from the ministry sees us… as it might turn out very bad," Mr. Weasly said. Irumi put Shelby back into his wicker basket and each of the twins picked them up. They bid them good day and then left.

Hermione then turned to Irumi. "What ever possessed you to give them the spiders?"

'I remembered that somebody was said not to like them… a good prank, no?" Irumi commented.

"How the bloody hell did you and I get to be friends! Sometimes I think your worse then the twins!" Hermione commented. "Let's go home… and be glad I have no plans on telling _any_ of your family!"


End file.
